


Five Days

by OneZero



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: A Prompt, F/F, just dialogue forms, lipsoul, perhaps angst, well someone die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneZero/pseuds/OneZero
Summary: Someone will die in five days. That is it. Just that.





	Five Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt that you just write only dialogue of the characters. 
> 
> I will prompt you the same! I will want to know how variety the story or how you writers do it this prompt. I want to read them. So please if you interest, do it!

**Day 1**

“Unnie, I will die in five days.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I will die in five days from today.”

“Are you not joking right?”

……

“..... You are healthy now, not in a dying state.”

“Yeah.”

“So you are joking!” 

“I’m not!” 

“But…. how did you know you will die in exact time?!” 

“I just know. Feeling?” 

“That’s not helping at all.”

…….

“Are you serious?” 

“Never serious than this ever.” 

“I see, what do you want? You just want something from me right? And you’re joking like this.” 

“Let’s go somewhere then!”

“Where?” 

“I still have a bucket list to do before die. We can do it now.” 

…….

“How about catch fish on a boat? You like fish, Unnie.” 

“Now?” 

“We have five days to do all we want.” 

“You are not dying, just drop this death joke!” 

“I’m not joking, Unnie. Let’s go!” 

**Day 2**

“Unnie! Wake up!” 

“Uggh… why are you doing here?” 

“We need to go!”

“Where? I need to go to sleep.” 

“Unnie remember, we have four days remain.” 

“Ugh…. You’re starting this death joke again, huh?” 

“Unnie, I’m serious!” 

“Am I on my sleep right? I must be dreaming now.” 

…….

“Ouch! That hurts!” 

“See! You are awake and not in a dream state.” 

…….

“We go to Disneyland.” 

“We don’t have Disneyland here!” 

“I have tickets already, come on! The flight on several hours!” 

“Wait, What?!!! We go where?!” 

“Japan! Japan has disneyland, come on!” 

“But…. I don’t prepare anything!” 

“We don’t have to, just bring our body and my wallet. Done. We can have anything we need to there, buy them.” 

“You are not joking again now, right?” 

“I’m not! Look! I booked flight tickets for us. We are going today, Disneyland tomorrow, back on a night flight.” 

“You are crazy, Jungeun!” 

“We don’t have time, Unnie.” 

…….

“Come one! Please!” 

“Okay, fine.” 

**Day 3**

“That was fun! I don’t expect you would throw up, Unnie.” 

“I don’t really like rides!” 

“Neither do I.” 

“So why?” 

“It was on my bucket list, Japan. Disneyland. Rides with Unnie.” 

“You’re serious about all of these you said?” 

“I’ve told you!” 

…….

“Unnie!” 

“Hmmm~” 

“Do you believe in an afterlife?” 

…….

…….

“I don’t know. Do you?” 

“I do believe in reincarnation.” 

“Do you believe that?!” 

“Yeah, I do.” 

“You are not influenced by that one of drama you watched, right?” 

“Perhaps?” 

“Okay, you are weird, Jungeun.” 

“I know.” 

“Let’s go home!” 

“Yeah, we may miss our flight if we are still here.” 

**Day 4**

“What are you doing, Unnie?” 

“Editing some articles.” 

……

“It’s okay, you can still talk to me. I’m quite a multi-tasking.” 

“I know.” 

“So?” 

“Can we go to the picnic tomorrow? You know the park near the cafe I like right? We can go there.” 

“Sure. Seems like tomorrow weather is good too. Not like today.” 

“You just don’t like rain, Unnie.” 

“Do you like it?” 

“I do always because I always come here and eat the cookies you made.” 

“So you come here just for cookies?” 

“And your expensive tea.” 

“Glad that you like them then.” 

……

…....

“Unnie.”

“Hmmm~” 

“Promise!” 

“Promise?” 

“Yeah, promise me that you will chase your dream again!” 

“Uh? Why out of sudden of this?” 

“You know, just for the sake of meet other new people.” 

……

“Get a life outside your den, Unnie!” 

“I try.” 

“Just promise me!” 

“Okay-okay, fine. Promise.” 

“That’s enough.” 

**Day 5**

“Ugh, She’s there!” 

“Who?” 

“I don’t know, I mean seems like a grim reaper?” 

“You are joking right now? Where? It perhaps just you see a pretty girl you like.” 

“There! Look! You can’t see, right? Across the street.” 

“There is nothing there, Jungeun.” 

“But she’s waving to me now, smiling.” 

“You must be tired, Jungeun. Let’s go home.” 

“But!” 

……

……

……

“Unnie, Watch out!!!” 

……

……

“JUNG EUN!”

……

“CALL AMBULANCE! COME ON! CALL THEM!” 

……

“Jungeun, you hear me?”

……

“Jungeun!” 

“Unnie!”

“Hey, It’s okay! The ambulance will come here, fast.” 

“She’s there, behind you.”

“Who?”

“A grim reaper.” 

……

……

“Is she pretty?” 

“You are prettier, Unnie.” 

……

“Even I’ve told you, you still not say it.”

……

“I’ve told you, five days. You’re not saying it, Unnie.” 

……

“I love you, Unnie.”

……

……

“I love you too, Jungeun.”

“That’s enough.”

……

“She’s nice by the way, the grim reaper. She’s stalling the death time, thanks to her!” 

……

“Promise me that you will live the fullest!” 

“Promise!” 

“I love you.”

“I love you.” 

……

“I love you!” 

……

“I love you!”

……

“I….”

……

“I-I love…. you, Jungeun…. Love you….” 

……

**Day 36**

…… 

“It’s been a month.”

“I know.”

“You promised her!” 

“I know.” 

“This is destroying you!” 

……

“I know you are just escaping all of those you’re feeling these past weeks with taking all the works. But this is not healthy at all.” 

…… 

“Let’s go somewhere!” 

“Where?” 

“Somewhere far from your den.” 

……

“How about hiking?” 

……

“Come on!” 

“Okay-okay, fine. Let’s go~” 

**Day 55**

“Do you believe in reincarnation?”

“I do believe it.”

......

“What are you trying to say, Jinsoul?” 

“If you rebirth or reincarnation to this world again, what would you be?” 

“Uh?”

“Like what want you to be? Be rich or smart or something like that.” 

“Oh…. let me see, I want to be a bird. White bird.” 

“An animal?” 

“Yeah. I can fly high. See the world in such a way.” 

……

“How about you?” 

“Me? I don’t even know about reincarnation though.” 

“Well, just imagine it!” 

“Hmm… I want just to live longer than this life perhaps?” 

“That’s quite cool.” 

“Is it?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Wait a minute. Isn’t that you hate pigeon though? Why you wish rebirth as a bird?” 

“To scare someone like me? An act of revenge!” 

“How you call that revenge though, that’s not how it works.” 

“Hahaha. It is.” 

“You’re weird.” 

“I know.”

**Day XXX**

“I have no regrets at all.”

“I can see that.”

“Oh, you see that.

“I can see anything.”

……

……

“I’m scared.”

“It’s not my first time to listen to that statement.”

“How is it? You know what I mean.” 

“Depends?” 

“What do you mean by that?” 

“You will know it later.” 

……

……

“I’m glad it’s such a peaceful way.” 

“You are the lucky one.” 

“I am. Nice to see you again.” 

“Yeah. Don’t know it will be like this though.” 

“This is enough I guess.”

“This is enough.”

……

……

**~fin~**


End file.
